Soul warriors
by red dragon2828
Summary: my finest work great story line and many great characters the person i was writting it for almost killed me becaused i killed him with suspense. Red dragon is on a mission to retrive a powerful sword and he meets lone wolf on the way


Soul warriors

**NOTE: red dragon and manta are characters of my creation Lone wolf is my friends and umm about half way through this i decided script style would be better so stick with it please. **

Red dragon a warrior working for the king of dragon's bahumut was sent to a strange land in search of a sword that bahumut needed to fight his enemy tiamat the wyrm lord. Red but before he made it to this new land he stoped at a friends place for information.

"Hey manta did you get the information for me"

"Yeah red I don't think you have to alter to much of you battle fatigue just no guns everything else is ok"

"Great so do you have anything to help me blend in"

'Well the sword your after only few warriors know about so I think you should be reasonably safe just watch your back"

Red notices the faint sound of footsteps as they got closer he noticed the tap of heels moments later melena the dragon mage appeared around the corner.

"Hey mal what you doing"

"Oh red you scared me I was looking for manta he has a new weapon for me"

"Yeah it's right here princess the blacktail a fine gun for you First of all, the feeding ramp is polished to a Mirror sheen. It's not going to have any feeding problems. The slide's been replaced with a reinforced version. And it meshes perfectly with the frame. The frame itself has been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times for maximum precision. The front strap part of the frame has been checkered to make it dig into the hand. That prevents any slipping. The sight system is a standard laser sight for precision shooting the regular hammer's been replaced with aRing hammer. That enhances the cocking control and increases the hammer-down speed. I also reworked the grip safety to accommodate the ring hammer. This is a tool for pros. The thumb safety and the slide stop are extended to allow for more precise handling. The  
Base of the trigger guard is whittled down, so you can use a high grip. And the trigger itself is a long type for easy finger access. The trigger pull is about 3.5 pounds. That's about a pound and a half lighter than normal. The magazine well has been widened to make it easier to put in a new magazine. The magazine catch button has been cut down low to make it harder to hit by accident. The mainspring housing has been changed to a flat type to increase grip. And it's even been fitted with stepping so that it doesn't slip from the  
Recoil when firing. On top of that, they added cocking serrations to the front part of the slide. That lets you load and eject cartridges faster in an emergency."

"Ok thank you see ya red bye manta"

"Well you lover guns too much don't you"

When red came from the portal he was in a dark cave hw walked out into the bright morning light to be meet by a group of armed man. They drew their weapons and surrounded red. A small guy to red's right made the first move he lunged at red with an axe. Red caught his arm, twisting it so he would drop his weapon than the others attacked, Red caught one who jumped at him and tossed him into the remaining bandits. They scrambled to their feet and kept their position around red. Red drew his own swords ready to fight when a huge shape tackled one of the bandits and pined him down with his fangs dripping with saliva red and this wolf fought side by side and when the remaining bandits retreated the wolf turned on red.

"RAGNOR SIT"

Red looked at the man coming toward him he had a strange presence like that of the wolf next to him

"Hi thanks to your wolf I didn't have to take on all the bandits myself"

"Tell me who are you stranger"

"The name is Argol but my friends call me the red dragon and you are"

"I am lone wolf…"

Lone wolf drew his weapon and kept his eyes on red. A large figure jumped over red and attacked wolf wasn't fast enough and was pinned by the lizard like creature.

"Hahaha inferno leave him alone"

"What is that beast"?

"You have never seen a dragon before"

"No I never thought they existed"

Wolf brought red back to his place it was a huge manor in which wolf trained warriors he called them the moon warriors. Inferno and ragnor would go hunting while red and wolf would spar against each other just to end up a tie. One day red found a lead on the sword it was called soul calibur and it was the opposing force to a sword called soul edge. When red came across the mansion of the guy he was after it was in flames red dragonised so he would not be affected by the fire and made his way into the mansion. After several minuets of searching he found a strange creature it looked like a werewolf but didn't have the murderous presence of one. The wolf creature attacked red but he shielded himself and fought back the two fought parrying blows and evading swings it looked like there was going to be no end but red noticed the way this wolf creature it was the same way lone wolf fought. Red retreated a few steps and changed back to his human form the wolf looked shocked and did the same thing.

"Well now I see why you are called red dragon"

"Same goes for you"

They searched the place unaware of the figure watching them.

PART 2 

Lone wolf and Red dragon separated, Red headed for London to meet someone and Wolf wanted to check up on the moon warriors. As Red approached the city a young man and a girl greeted him.

Woman: "Hey there where you going"

Red "Hi and you are"

Xianghua: "I'm xianghua and this is my bodyguard kilik"

Red: "Hi I'm Argol I'm going to London to meet someone"

Xianghua: "Great so are we let's travel together"

Kilik: "Xianghua he may not want to travel with us"

Red: "No I'm cool it's good to travel with friendly people"

The three travellers sheared stories about themselves Red had to alter a few so he did not let on about his actual realm. On their arrival, it did not take Red long to pick up on the local gossip, after hearing about a woman with magic powers Red decided to look into it. When red was about to give up he come across some info apparently this woman was evil and infected by the cursed sword doing it's biding. Red thanked the strange man and headed for the location of this woman and he soon came across a manor. Red knocked on the door and waited when the door opened a beautiful woman with snow-white hair and revealing clothes was standing there. Red sensing the evil aurora around her drew his swords and attacked. The woman blocked the attack with her own sword and knocked Red away and readied herself but red was already on the move he flipped over her head and landed behind her and tripped her over than pinned her with his sword to her throat.

Red: "Tell me what you know about soul calibur and soul edge"

Woman: "Ha you're a fool if you wish to hunt them down"

Red: "Tell me or I will end you"

Woman: "You are not strong enough to wield the cursed sword it will devour your soul"

Red: "I didn't ask you opinion I just want information"

Woman: "Just one question how did you know about me"

Red: "Why do you want to know"?

Woman: "Did a pirate tell you did he have purple skin and white cold eyes"?

Red: "So you know about him then"

Woman: "He is my father and he wants me dead he wants my soul"

Red: "So you're saying he is the evil one"

Woman: "Yes exactly now get off me"

Isabella valentine AKA ivy told Red what she knew when he explained his situation she agreed to join with Red in his search but she had other things to do first. As red left red the manor, he caught a glimpse of a dark figure watching him from a nearby roof but when Red turned to get a clear view of the figure, they vanished. Later that night he meet up with kilik and xianghua they had just returned from the arena xianghua was wounded by an unhuman monster it struck her with it's claws. Kilik and Red took care of her wound and xianghua told Red what happened her opponent was called Red dragon and he had wings claws and a tail and dragon like eyes. Red was shocked about this the doopleganger also had the same dragon mark the mark that each dragon warrior possessed. Red could not take this so he headed for the arena in hopes of finding this doppelganger what awaited for him was chaos dead bodies lay left right and centre and two fierce warriors fought amongst the bodies. Red easily picked out his doppelganger Red looked at the second warrior he could not believe what he saw his best friend Manta. He had a sword with a blood red blade, which showed that the blade was dragonite he lunged at the doppelganger driving the sword deep in its chest. The doppelganger hit the ground with a soft thud and Manta bowed in respect to his best friend.

Manta: "dam it Red you got your self possessed by soul edge you fool why your were like a brother to me I will not forgive that bloody sword I will destroy it for you"

Red: "It's funny no one shows their feeling for you until you die"

Manta: "What would you know"?

Red: "Well unlike most people I just witnessed my own death"

Manta: "What…Red your there but who did I just kill"

Red: "a doppelganger sent to stop me from getting closer to the swords"

Manta: "You bastard warn me before if you do that again I will kill you"

The next night Manta decided to stay with Red and help him, they made their way to the docks to meet up with ivy as they neared the place they heard steel clashing. Red rushed forward and saw Ivy locked in combat with the dread pirate he had the advantage so Red jumped into the battle. The pirate laughed and lunged at them both Ivy and Red worked in perfect synchronisation the pirate cursed the two than vanished into the night.

Ivy: "Dam it again I will kill you one day Cervantes"

Manta: "so what is the story he is your dad isn't he"

Ivy: "yes he is no longer human he is an incarnation of soul edge"

The mysterious warrior watched everything that happened but Red expecting this and when he noticed the figure he chased them down. The chase only lasted a few minuets before Red had the warrior trapped. Red conjured a flame, which illuminated the warriors face.

Red: "Holy shit your dead"

Warrior: "funny I don't feel dead"

Manta: "it can't be I saw you destroyed with my own eyes"

Warrior: "well I'm back"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
